Leprechauns
Leprechauns are the dominant species of Ireland. They're one of the few remain species under the homo (human) genus. They're different to humans in the sense that they’re quite small. The tallest leprechaun known got up to 50 cm tall (the height of a newborn Homo Sapien). Evolution Humans & Leprechauns have the common ancestor Australopithecus Afarenis, but after that point the 2 species evolution went in very drastically different directions. While Humans quickly evolved hands from their primitive grabby feet to be able to grab things better, the Leprechauns who were inhabiting Ireland, which at the time was pretty much a massive forest, evolved to be small and feline like to be blue to navigate the flooding wilderness. It wasn’t until a few billion years after humans developed arms & hands, that Leprechauns finally developed those same features. Biology Leprechaun Biology is quite close to human biology surprisingly. However, there are several notable differences. These include: * Brain has more wrinkles then the average human brain, this means that they can posses the same intellectual capability as humans despite its smaller size. * They tend to have a much higher life span then humans on average. (300-400 years) * They posses only 1 kidney. This is once again due to their smaller size, which requires less purification * To maintain advanced features despite their smaller size, their DNA possesses 3 strands to maintain complexity. * Their body's have a stronger tolerance against various chemicals, mainly alcohol. * Several others, but too many to list. Etymology The name leprechaun is derived from the Irish word leipreachán, defined by Patrick Dinneen as "a pigmy, a sprite, or leprechaun". The further derivation is less certain; according to most sources, the word is thought to be a corruption of Middle Irish luchrupán,the Old Irish luchorpán, a compound of the roots lú ("small") and corp ("body"). The root corp, which was borrowed from the Latin corpus, attests to the early influence of Ecclesiastical Latin on the Irish language. The alternative spelling leithbrágan stems from a folk etymology deriving the word from leith (half) and bróg (brogue), because of the frequent portrayal of the leprechaun as working on a single shoe. The official name “Homo Parvus” comes from Latin, like all other species. The name means “Small Man” in contrary to “Home Sapien” which means “Wise Man”. Development & Community Much like [[humans], the early Leprechaun collective was quite primitive, and didn’t develop things like agriculture, religion, or politics long after humans did. What they did develop early on, however, was ˜a highly developed social organization capable of complex forms of cooperative behavior, examples being: * As Leprechauns grew to adulthood they grew in ranks. * Much like with the Inuits, they developed languages that all though different to each other were understandable no matter what specific dialect you spoke (these languages grew into modern day Irish) * These communities were not monolithic-they were complex-but they were organized into a wide variety of distinct social groups, and often followed what would be comparable to socialism or anarcho-communism. Many of these traditions are still in practice by modern day leprechauns. Leprechauns became known as “tricksters” & “pranksters” in the public eye, because practical jokes became a big part of Leprechaun culture. It wasn't just Leprechauns making fun of humans. According to the Encyclopedia Leprechaunia, "Leprechauns are a special breed that are native to the region." The Encyclopedia Leprechaunia went on to report that even now the Leprechauns have been known to sneak around their own territory to avoid people. Trivia * The first recorded time Leprechauns ever communicated with humans was in 1333 when Dora the Explorer, while exploring, discovered a small village in Southern Ireland. Instead of being met with aggression the Leprechauns welcomed him and began trading with him and opened trade for all humans * Leprechauns remain to this day the dominant species in all of Ireland. * Leprechauns are the second to most dominant species in HyBrasil. They're only beaten by humans who have a slightly higher population with only 200,000 more. * The founder & first ruler of Ireland, Floopity Ire Landson, was infact a Leprechaun. Category:Species Category:Groups Category:Ireland Category:HyBrasil Category:Leprechauns